The present invention relates generally to a device that visually indicates where x-rays from a CT scanner are directed on a patient.
A CT scanner takes a plurality of x-ray images of a part of a patient to create a three dimensional CT image. As a gantry rotates about the patient P, a detector takes the plurality of x-ray images at a plurality of rotational positions. As the x-rays are invisible, an operator supervising the CT scan cannot determine where the x-rays are directed on the patient. If the patient is not positioned correctly in the CT scanner, the resulting three dimensional CT image would not represent an image of the desired area of the patient. The CT scan would need to be repeated, exposing the patient to additional x-rays.